vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Hunter
Summary The Night Hunter is a special mutation of Infected that Kyle Crane faces off against in the gamemode "Be the Zombie" in Dying Light. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Night Hunter Origin: Dying Light Gender: Unknown, sometimes referred to as Male. Classification: Zombie, Infected, Evolved Volatile, Mutation Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation (via Toxic Spit), Able to block a form of Light Manipulation (Capable of disabling UV Flashlights thus making its weakness temporarily irrelevant), Limited Resistance to Light Manipulation (able to use a UV Block skill allowing it to not be affected by light), Healing (Via UV Heal), Can summon Zombies that can explode upon range thus giving it a form of Explosion Manipulation (via Horde Spit), Able to block Extrasensory Perception (Can disable Kyle Crane's Survivor Sense, which acts like a sixth sense allowing him to detect enemies, items, destination, etc.), Extrasensory Perception (Also has a form of Survivor Sense which can allow him to pick up enemies, Volatile Nests, buggies, and know the exact location of these objects or entities), Pseudo-Flight (Tendril Locomotion allows it to travel long distances at high speeds in the air and allowing it to straight afterwards leap even higher into the air) Attack Potency: Wall level (Stated to be the strongest form of the Infected thus making it stronger than the Goon and Demolisher, which are able to destroy walls. Can trade blows with Kyle Crane who has fought and killed many Demolishers either armed or unarmed) Speed: Supersonic+ (Able to dodge bullets from modern day military rifles. Much faster than Kyle Crane who can pull off the same feat, but with much more difficulty) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Has shown no lifting feats in-game though should logically be higher than when it was human) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can claw and hit Kyle Crane to death) Durability: Wall level (Can repeatedly take blows from Kyle Crane, who is able to kill Demolishers) Stamina: Very High (able to run around, use Tendril Locomotion at very high speeds, and fight against four survivors without losing any stamina). Low when hit by UV Light (Loses stamina extremely quickly) Range: Standard melee range, higher with spits, pouncing, ground pound, and Tendril Locomotion. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic (Currently under the control of a virus that blocks any sorts of thinking and only gives it basic orders and knowhow that is controlled by said virus) Weaknesses: Under the control of a virus and has no sentience, UV Light can deplete its stamina and make its Pounce useless, however this can be counteracted via UV block and UV spit, however it's UV Block, Heal, and all of it's spits have a limited amount of uses and then has a recharge time of around a few minutes. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Pounce: Can use its tendrils to wrap around its enemy and kill them immediately, giving it a form of OHK. * Tackle: The Night Hunter throws its body and arms forward, allowing it to propel its enemy hundreds of feet. * Ground Pound: Can create a shockwave to knock its enemies off their feet. Note:'Three videos have been listed below, one showcasing all abilities that the Night Hunter has and how it uses them, and two explaining and showing in detail how it utilizes these abilities in combat in order to show and clear up the questionability of how its abilities work as well as showing how it can be exampled using combat, as well as fully showing its weaknesses in action. '''Video #1: '(Ability examples) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5mQamN75DQ 'Video #2: '(Actual gameplay and match) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjSVEnPzuVI 'Video #3 '(Another gameplay example) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBVSVg8DWps Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Game Bosses Category:Dying Light Category:Poison Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9